


Some stories ... have an unusual beginning

by NBsan



Series: Some Stories [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottoming from the Top, First Time, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24772822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NBsan/pseuds/NBsan
Summary: For example when it's the fault of some good old porn-watching that Renji and Ichigo grow closer physically for the first time.
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Byakuya (mentioned), Abarai Renji/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: Some Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791631
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Manche Geschichten ... haben einen ungewöhnlichen Anfang](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739765) by [NBsan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NBsan/pseuds/NBsan). 



> Hi there guys! Wrote that one quite a while ago and finally decided to post it. Well, wrote it in German actually and translated it (that's harder work than one might think, I mean hooooly...)  
> Well, if you're German you might want to read the original (posted here on AO3 as well).  
> Now have fun reading!  
> PS: Sex. A lot of it. Not too much else. Enjoy!

“What are you doing in my room?" I'm asking, half surprised, half annoyed, as I come back to my room, wearing only a T-Shirt and some short pants. One should think that I'm already used to get unwanted visit all the time - well, I'm not.

The window is wide open - what else? - even though I'm very sure that I closed it before I went to the bathroom to take a shower. Dad took Yuzu and Karin downtown and I'm not so sure about whether I should be glad about it, so that they couldn't find my unwanted guest or worried, because he could have robbed us easily like that.

He still stands with his back turned towards me and looks at a few photographs on my desk, photographs, that Karin brought me earlier today. She has found them in her own desk and thought that I might like them. Me with mum, me with my little sisters.

I haven't thought about putting them away yet.

Even though I only see his behind, I recognized my visitor immediately - the long, red hair are unmistakable.

He's wearing human clothes; socks, grey pants and a bright tank top that hangs loosely around his body. Draped around his left shoulder is a shoulder bag.

“Yo." he finally turns around towards me and tips two of his fingers at his temple in a greeting, ignoring my question about what the hell he is doing in my room.

I just grumble and run the towel in my hand through my hair one last time before I push Renjis Gigai aside with my shoulder and hang the towel over the backrest of my chair. 

Sometimes I'm surprised about how often I see him. Rukia hasn't visited me once (and it's been six months since the loss of my Shinigami powers). I asked him about it once but he just shrugged and said that he had nothing better to do anyways. (It's not like I believe him, but back then I have said nothing.)

Renji still stands in the middle of my room with a wide grin and doesn't look like he will budge anytime soon. The opposite actually, he grins like he's waiting for me to find out why he's here on my own.

“Why are you here?" I finally ask him, my thoughts already on my school homework that I haven't done yet. Its Sunday afternoon and the reason why they're not done yet is that Keigo decided to hang out with me. All day. Every day.

With a victorious grin on his face Renji pats the shoulder bag as if it would make me understand.

He starts to pout when I do nothing but lock my arms before my chest. "Say what you want or bug off, I've got things to do." "Oh come on Ichigo~. You're so damn cold hearted." he answers with made up pain in his eyes. He finally opens the shoulder bag, pulls out a small laptop and puts it onto my desk.

I raise my eyebrows. I'm indeed surprised at how fast Renji got used to the life in the real world. I very lividly remember the problems Rukia had (apart from the fact that she wasn't able to drink from juice packages, she stole clothes from my sister and lived in my _closet_ ).

"What do you need that for?" I ask him, still without a clue. He gazes at me with a look close to disappointment before a smirk moves across his face. "No way. You actually forgot about it?" he answers with a counter question and I shake my head again, because what the hell is he talking about, until-

'Shit.' I think because the combination of Renji plus laptop two days after our last conversation lets both cold and hot showers ripple through my body. And damn, it really was _that kind_ of a conversation.

  
_"What do you mean, never before? Like,_ never _-never before? But you live here, in the real world! It's simply impossible that you never-" Renji began to laugh out loud, while Ichigo crossed his arms before his chest, his ears a flaming red just like the Shinigamis hair._

 _"What's so special about it? I was barely fifteen when I became a Shinigami and since then I had time for literally nothing. First I had to save Rukia and then I went to Hueco Mundo straight afterwards after I did nothing but train." he counted on his fingers. "Also I don't even have my own computer and I certainly wont use Dads for..._ this _." "Hmm..." Renji grinned, a well known sparkle in his dark eyes and rubbed his chin in a mockery thinking gesture. "So, with your own computer and more time you would watch porn?" "I never said that!" Ichigo answered sharply. Renji started to giggle._

_"But you also didn't say no to it." And with that he ducked away from Ichigos hand before it could hit him across the back of his head._

_"From where do you even know stuff like that? You can't tell me that there are so many computers outside of the twelfth division."_

_"Well, no, but the soul society has a lot of Live-shows." "And you're going to something like that?" the younger one asked, a bit shocked. "Sure. Well, not often. But from time to time I do. And since I'm here in this world I can use all of its advantages."_

_Grumbling Ichigo turned around towards his street when they finally got to the crossroad where their roads separated._

_"And don't worry, I'll definitely find a solution for your big problem." "Yeah, whatever." The younger one waved him goodbye without much motivation. "Idiot." he mumbled and rubbed his cheeks, which were red like his ears, before he opened the front door to his house and called out: "I'm back home! "_

  
I groan, even though it sounds a lot like a moan.

In the meantime Renji plugs a charging cable into the socket and the laptop, opens in and types in a password with stiff fingers before he pulls himself up to his full height while I'm still frozen to the spot.

"Oi, you can't be serious!" One look into his face and yes, he is serious. My head falls back towards my neck and I consider about telling him the story of my homework when he asks me to - hold it, more like demands! - "Make the Intern-Net work." while he closes the window again and pulls the curtains. It's still quite bright in here, the sun makes it through the thin fabric without any problems, but we are now cut from the outside world.

I would have loved to mumble something about not knowing our WIFI-password but the fear creeps in that Renjis visit will take longer than Dads trip to the city and so I sit down on my chair with a grumpy expression on my face and follow Renjis orders.

"There you go." I answer him defiantly and realize that my Shinigami-friend moved my pillow against the wall in the meantime.

"Nice-nice." he grins und rubs his hands against each other, malicious joy on his face. "Sit down." he tells me what to do and I plop onto my bed with a sigh and move backwards until I can feel the pillow in my back. "What are you into?" Renji asks me, while I can see pictures pop up on the website he opened. Barely clothed young and slightly older women, sometimes an erect penis that points at me.

Even though I can't see my ears, I can feel how they become red and my face darkens even more. I shrug and answer him: "Just put something on that you like."

Wait - what _he_ likes? Uh-oh. What does a pervert like him watch? Someone who goes to pornographic Live-shows? 

My hands are still crossed before my chest like a wall and I look at him gloomily when he moves towards me. Reluctant I move to the side when he sits beside me and puts the laptop in front of both of us onto the bed.

Latin letters and English titles whir beyond countless videos but I don't even bother to try to translate anything.

"You're able to speak English?" I ask him. "Nah." He shakes his head. "But I know which videos are the best." Well, someone definitely had way too much time. I sigh. "Where do you have the laptop from anyways?" "Urahara. It's incredible how much crap he owns. There is stuff older than me and stuff that shouldn't even exist."

"Hrmpf." I answer, my mood not much better than before, even though Renji obviously tries to shake off my bad mood. For a moment I try to remember some parables and variables that we had in school on Friday, but it doesn't take long until Renji pulls me out of my trance because he finally finds what he was looking for and clicks onto one of the videos before he turns up the volume ("Hey, turn it down damn it! I dare you, if the neighbors will talk to my Dad about this, I'll-" "Yeah, whatever.") and changes the video to full screen. 

Then he leans back comfortably, his gaze only halfway on the screen. I can see him look at me with a crooked smile on his face. 

My lips are pulled into a thin line and even though I'm so ashamed that I want to look away or at least close my eyes, my gaze stays on the screen, when a young woman - probably from Europe or America, who can tell the difference anyways? - with long, blonde hair and quite a tad too much makeup in her longnosed face opens her bra und pulls it away elegantly.

Her skin is tanned - an ideal of beauty that nobody in Japan will ever understand - her breast are big, about as big as Rangikus (despite being a bit prude from time to time I'm not blind). There's a piercing in her navel and her hips are about twice the size of her waist, nothing that would turn me on much. 

She moves aside her undies, a bright red one, mostly made out of lace that hasn't covered a lot to begin with und shows the camera a hairless crotch. Next to it, directly between abdomen and leg, a rose has been tattooed into her skin. "Her name is Rose." Renji explains the obvious (and incredibly awful pronunciation of the name ' _Rose'_ ), his voice quiet as if he is afraid to destroy the growing tension in the room.

She spreads her legs, shows suspenders and red high heels before she pulls off her undies circuitously und nibbles on her full bottom lip. I bet she can taste the lipstick she's wearing. Ugh.

Her legs spread some more and I have a scarily good view at her privates. Her long, manicured finger nails fill the screen now as the man (or woman) behind the camera zooms between her legs and she starts to move her pointer finger over her clitoris. (Yes, however sparse it was, I did have sex education in school.) 

A strange sound escapes her lips, followed by a high moan and the camera moves back again and I can see her kneading her breasts with the other hand. 

I'd bet anything that my face is colored a bright red but even though my heart beats hard against my ribcage I don't feel aroused a lot (or at all). 

I just watch her movements with a mixture of interest and disgust and listen to her voice becoming shrill, watch her wide hips move harshly against the bed linen and how a milky, nearly transparent liquid spills between her fingers suddenly. 

I blink, surprised. I didn't know that women were able to do that. How should I? Im sixteen and a virgin. 

The camera moves up to her sweaty face (and together with the sweat the makeup drips down her face), then the screen turns black. 

"So?" Renjis asks all of a sudden and I flinch. I almost forgot that he sits next to me and I turn my head to look at him. He's still grinning but it looks like his breath quickened and his arm is draped across his body in a way that covers his crotch.

I shrug because I don't really trust my voice right now. "Not really my thing." I answer eventually after I cleared my throat unobtrusively. Renji already bent forward to look for another video. 

The next one he opens (Kami be praised, the title is written in Hiragana and Kanji) has the name "Mijoto and Maki make sweet love" written on top. I rub my neck to hide how embarrassed I am after just reading the title. "You weren't able to find anything more cliché?" I squeeze through my clenched teeth and that is when another victorious grin slides across his face while he starts the video. 

A pretty Japanese girl with shoulder long hair and brown colored strands takes a step towards a slightly bigger guy who is similarly built than me - if you can actually guess with all the clothes he wears. They start to kiss, slowly, interrupted only by quiet sighs or the rustle of their clothes when one of them moves. 

After all of the action from the video before I'm close to fall asleep on this one, especially since the most interesting thing happening in the next ten minutes is that they loose their shirts. She's nothing special, not ugly but nobody who would catch my eye and I'm quite sure that I'll forget both her name and her face by morning (well, nothing too special for _me_ , but you get the point). 

I can feel Renjis eyes on me and this time the porn - that barely even counts as porn in my opinion - can't keep me occupied. 

"They sure keep it slow." I state and glance towards him. "Oh you bet." he agrees with me. "I just took a look at it earlier. Thought it would do well to-" "To do what? Educate me?!" I ask, while my eyebrows are close to meet between my nose. I can't resist this time and hit him over the head with my flat hand. "I _do_ know how sex works!" I clarify with a firm voice. 

Ranting he rubs the side of his head. "Then go and look for yourself." he grumbles and I do exactly that, close the video (after I made sure that it takes ten more minutes until they are fully naked) and scroll through the videos. Neither the pictures nor the titles are able to wake my interest (and its not like I'm able to read most of them anyways). 

"Now come on, choose or I'll do it." Renji grumbles ("Yeah, whatever.") and I fasten up a bit and click on one of the videos randomly before putting it on full screen. 

With my arms crossed before my chest again I sink back against the wall which isn't that comfortable anymore. Like, at all. 

It's a Japanese one again and a young man with a light goatee and platinum blonde colored hair steps into the picture and starts a conversation with the man behind the camera. "Boring." Renji decides and bends forward to fast forward the video a bit. "Whoops." he says, because all of a sudden the blonde guy lies on his back on a bed while a girl sits across his thighs. 

She has long hair that flows down her back in soft waves, colored in a dark scarlet. A few dark strands can be seen on top of her head, the color is wearing out, but I barely register that. She has an even face with pretty, almond shaped eyes and full lips, but her body is even more attracting to me. 

She's nothing like the blonde American that Renji liked so much but to me she's way prettier (even though my apparent ideal of beauty surprises me a bit). 

Her breasts are rather small, her hips straight like those of a man and her body athletic. Her small hands move over the naked body of platinum blonde guy underneath her, pinch his nipples and move further down between his legs where his penis, stiff and heavy, nestles against his stomach. His dick is rather small (poor guy) put the redhead doesn't seem to be put off by it, she cradles his testicles with one hand lovingly and pulls at his dick with the other. 

Then it's not only the camera that moves closer towards the action but her as well, until her red hair moves over the guys abdomen. Her mouth opens, a mouth with full lips and a soft curve, just like... just like... Before I can stop myself from doing so, a small gasp escapes my own lips and I have to close my eyes for a moment. Not like that makes it any better. Platinum blonde dude growls loudly and my eyes open again and I stare at the redhead, watch how her lips move over his glans and how she takes him deeper into her mouth and how her cheeks fill while doing so. I can see and hear her suck at his cock and from time to time the tip of a pink tongue can be seen. 

I try not to make it too obvious when I move my hand in front of my mouth. My own breath sounds way too loud in my ears. 

The blondes hips move towards her and I feel my own hips twitch and then it's quite a handful of work to keep them locked in one place while my free hand grips the bed sheets next to me in a death grip. 

I can't take my eyes off of her lips and barely register anything of my surroundings. I also barely recognize it when something heavy lies down onto my crotch. I must have imagined it. I follow my instinct and look down (and yes, its incredibly hard to take my gaze from the screen) and no, I didn't imagine it. 

Between my legs, right on top of my now hard cock, I can see Renjis big hand. It just lays there, not moving at all. With wide eyes, my hand still in front of my mouth, I stare towards Renji whose eyes have turned cloudy in the last few minutes, whose cheeks are the color of his hair and whose breath is oh so very loud. 

"...nji." I mutter, realize that I can't be heard like that and move my hand away. "What the hell are you doing?" I ask him and would have loved to hit me straight away because my voice sounds raw and hoarse as if I'm ill. Also it's at least one octave higher than usual. 

With his free hand he pushes me back against the wall and where his warm fingers touch the naked skin above the rim of my T-Shirt his touch burns like fire. 

All of a sudden he grabs my erection through my pants and I can feel how my head hits the wall behind my back and how stars sparkle in front on my open eyes, then Renjis body presses into my side and his dick pushes against my ribs. 

His free arm moves around my neck while his lips follow the rim of my ear. 

I can feel his tongue close to my auricle, then he nibbles at my earlobe and I gasp loudly (even though that might've happened because his pointer finger moved across my covered glans just then). 

With one hand I grip his tank top as if my life depends on it, not sure yet if I should push him away or pull him closer, the other one tries its best to unwrap Renjis fingers from my dick because I fear that I might come into my boxers like the teen I am if he won't let go anytime soon. 

In a haste I pull up my leg and press it against his chest. He stumbles back and I crawl out of the direct danger zone. 

Renji doesn't look like he understands what just happened, because he sits on his lower legs (his pants stretched across his crotch in a way that you can't miss) and looks at me thoughtfully, while his breath goes as fast as mine. 

I use our silence to get my breath under control. The quiet screams of pleasure from the redhead on the screen barely register. A shudder runs down my back when the ear that Renji attacked just moments ago starts to tingle. 

Without a word Renji shuts the laptop close and puts it down on the floor. 

"What now?" he asks, his voice (enviably) calm. "The fuck 'what now'?!" I answer him angrily and move further away from him when he licks his lips (full lips, with a soft curve) and pull my knees close to my body as if I could hide my erection from him. 

My body is way too confused right now as if it could register that as well, but I bet my face burns as bright as Renjis hair right now. 

He smirks and all of a sudden he moves his thumb over his full, moist lips, down his throat and to his chest where he takes a hidden nipple between thumb and second finger and twirls it softly before he continues the same ministrations on the other one. 

He pulls out his tongue, dripping with saliva and slips two fingers halfway into his mouth, moves his tongue around them expertly and puts them back to his nipples where the white fabric clings to them now and doesn't leave much to the imagination. 

His mouth opens up a bit, one hand on first one, then the other nipple, his second moving downwards - my eyes follow it, I can't stop myself from doing so - over his well built abs, over his groin (where his shirt glides up a few inches and shows a strip of bright skin) before his hand dips into his pants and all that's left for me is to imagine what's going on now. 

A soft moan escapes his lips and I don't even recognize that I echo the sound. 

My gaze wanders up to the place where Renji dampens the fingers of his left hand again before he moves them downwards too. He then closes them around his dick through the fabric and caresses his glans. 

"Ichigo~" he moans again and the rigidity leaves me. 

A whine leaves my throat and on shaky arms and legs I crawl closer towards Renji, let my gaze wander up and down while my cheeks burn bright and my eyes stay locked on his red lips for a moment before they move down to his covered erection. 

Tears prickle in my eyes and I can feel how my own cock pulses in the rhythm of my heartbeats. 

"Come here." he purrs in a soft erotic voice that I've never heard on him before while he lets go of his dick with his left hand. His fingers move over my collarbone, still slick with his saliva, across my Adams apple and up underneath my chin. 

I groan, then I wrap my arms around him, one around his neck, the other around his hips, spread my legs so that I can bring him between them and feel his covered erection on mine the next moment. I move against him, press him closer towards me, breathe into his ear roughly, my face pressed against his neck and breathe in his smell that turns me on even more right now. 

I can feel Renjis fast breath against my ear as well - said ear, that he took care of earlier - and how he moves his groin against mine, his hands holding my hips in a tight grip to pull me harder against him. 

My thrusts become irregular, my breath louder and now happens what I feared might happen - I ejaculate right into my boxers, press myself harder into Renji for about half a minute or so, as if I would try to press my body right through him. I can feel hot sperm glued to both my body and my underwear and the only thing keeping me from howling like a wolf is me pressing my teeth into my hand and biting down on it. Hard. 

While my cock softens already Renjis erection still jabs into me. He doesn't say anything though, just holds me against him and roams his hands across my back carefully in a soothing motion. 

My eyes close for a moment and I lean against him, feel how my breath calms down and my heartbeat slows. 

Not going crazy because of arousal anymore I finally let go of Renji hastily and move backwards, feel my cheeks become hot and realize that I'm unable to look him into his eyes. 

"For you being such a nuisance sometimes you can be quite hot too." Renji tries to joke but I just glare at him. 

I haven't thought it possible but my eyes stay glued to his now. 

I gulp very visibly and force myself to look away. 

"Well." Renji tries to break the silence and clasps his hands against his thighs. "I'll go to the bathroom if you don't mind."

He's still grinning but he isn't even able to get to his feet fully before I grab his wrist and hold onto him. 

"Hmm?" he asks me and I have to swallow again before any words leave my mouth. 

"Do it here." I tell him with a slightly shaking voice without looking up. 

At the same time my brain sends me pictures from Renji, getting comfortable in the bathroom, leaned against the wall, opening his pants with shaky fingers, how he pulls them down to his knees before his slender fingers wrap around his hard, dripping- 

I groan involuntarily and when I glance up at him through my long bangs I can see that his grin widened even more as he climbs back onto my bed, standing on his knees, so that he towers above me. 

"If I don't get you wrong, you want me to jerk off, on your bed where you are going to sleep tonight." he says but it doesn't sound like a question. I screw my eyes closed, while I feel some kind of stroke of electricity run through my body that nearly awakens my dick again (not too long though and more of Renji and I - or better said little Ichigo - will be ready to go again). 

"D-Do if you must." I answer warily and all of a sudden there are two hands gripping my cheeks and pulling my head back until I look him in the eyes. " _Yes_ or _No_ , Ichigo." he asks with a calm voice. Again I can hear a soft moan dripping from my open lips. 

" _Yes_! Yes, _please_." I whisper - unable to speak any louder - and he bends forward and for a moment I'm afraid - I'm hoping - that he'd kiss me but he just answers in the same hushed voice "Your wish is my command." and then his warm breath on my face is gone and so are his hands. 

Without touching them he kneels above my thighs and moves his hands over his tank top, lets it glide upwards until I can see his abs first, then his athletic chest with the reddened nipples. Then he grabs the fabric underneath his armpits and pulls it over his head and now I'm able to follow the lines of his tattoos as well. 

My fingers twitch. I want to touch him, but I'm not sure if I should (or if I'm allowed to or if he would like it at all) and so my hands stay were they are while he pulls off his socks in two unceremonious movements. His hands wander upwards, over his knees, the insides of his thighs (a soft moan escapes his lips while he does so) and then to the button of his pants. He opens it, pulls down the zipper and then said pants. 

He has to wiggle around a bit to get it off all the way and it doesn't look elegant or sexy, but my attention is already glued to the outlines of his cock underneath the thin fabric of his boxers (colored in a dark red - why am I not surprised?). 

I lick my lips and hope that he doesn't catch me doing it - well, of course he does. He puts his hands onto my thighs - way too close to my dick, which is already twitching again - while he bends forward a bit until he is barely an inch from my lips. He whispers: "So, how do you like me?"

I'm still thinking about what I should answer him without sounding too pervert or cliché or, well, unlike _me_ , but Renji doesn't even wait for an answer, he just continues talking. 

"Do you want to touch me? I can see it in your eyes. Look at your hands, they're nearly moving on their own." 

And with this words he takes said hands into his and presses them against his chest while overcoming the distance between us and pressing his lips against mine. 

I thought that it would be weird to kiss him, simply because it's _Renji_ but his kiss is chaste, gentle and the tongue that moves across my lips arouses me. I can't even say when exactly I closed my eyes when I move my lips against his. 

It feels like the air retains in my head but he doesn't stop the kiss, just puts an arm around my neck while my hands stay at his chest, right there where he put them earlier. 

His other hand bends my leg upwards and while I'm asking myself why he is doing that I can already feel how he moves against my knee. 

A broken moan escapes into his open mouth and he can't keep quiet either, a sharp take of breath, a moan. 

Black and colorful dots form before my eyes and I have to pull my head away to draw air into my lungs.

Renjis hips still now but he's still pressing up against my leg. He presses a quick kiss to my cheek that appears quite out of place to me but whatever. He now puts his hands above mine and moves them across his body. 

I follow them with my gaze, feel his soft skin above hard muscles, then the soft hill of a nipple. The touch makes him draw a sharp breath and his hips twitch towards my knee again. 

He lets my hands move deeper but this time I pull my hands from his, grip Renji around the waist and pull him closer to me. That seems to surprise him because he falls against me and his covered erection presses against my navel. Renji takes a deep breath and I bend forward before I move my lips against his chest carefully. I become bolder and kiss his chest again and again. My eyes half closed I only realize that I got to his nipples when I feel one between my lips. 

Renjis arms wrap around my head and press my face against him to keep me right there and I do exactly that, close my lips softly around the soft flesh and suckle on it. Above me Renji seems to loose control, he moans throatily and mumbles words that don't make it to my ears.

What I can feel is his hard dick moving against my stomach and how his underwear dampens and thanks to that my shirt as well. I let my tongue run gently across my newest acquisition, bite carefully - and very, very softly - into it and lick across it right away as an apologize before I move away. Not an exactly easy task because Renji simply doesn't want me to leave. 

Only when I get up onto my knees and let go of him so that he falls backwards I am able to pull him from the haze of arousal he was in moments before. 

"What is it?" he asks me, breathing heavily. "Am I too much for you?" "Shut up." I answer him roughly while I crawl over him. Renji simply grins, reaches down and pulls his boxers off, wiggles around with his ass and legs while doing so (I bet he does so to provoke me) before throwing it to his side. 

I run my pointer finger over his chest, enjoy the feeling of his soft skin underneath the tip of my finger and think about what I should do now. 

I don't dare to take a look between his legs. 

That's when Renji takes over again, crosses one hand behind his head and moves the other between his legs and grabs his length, not taking his gaze away from my eyes as if he would challenge me to - well, what exactly? 

To watch him jerk off (on my bed, where I am going to sleep tonight)? Does he expect me to take over? One should think that I know how _that_ works at least, but up to now I didn't even dare look at his private parts. 

'Come on Ichigo, don't act like a damn virgin.' I try to heighten my mood and talk some bravery into me. I mean I already felt him just fine. I must've drifted away because a sharp "Oi Ichigo!" brings me back to this world.

Renji's staring at me intently. "Still there?" "Sure!" I answer him, maybe a bit too harsh and I can feel my cheeks grow warm. "Idiot."

Renji giggles. 

"Then _watch_ me. You were the pervert that wanted me to do that."

I snort but the challenge in Renjis voice awakens my fighting spirit like it always does. 

I lean back and sit down on my lower legs. Now I can take a look at his erection. I swallow involuntarily (I never was able to compare but I always thought that I'm quite blessed. Renjis cock is slightly longer than mine, slightly wider in the girth), my gaze wanders up and down on it and I swallow again when I feel saliva form in my mouth. 

I rub my temples, quite overwhelmed by my reaction but Renji just grins, lets his right hand move towards his penis again und wraps his hand around it loosely. His finger tips move up and down again - more to pester me than to get himself off, I quickly realize. 

He pulls back his foreskin and lets me have a good look at his both wet and red glans, before he uses his second hand to move a finger through his pre-cum, to rub against the sensitive spot on the underside directly underneath his glans and I watch with fascination how the little slit on the top spills some more liquid. 

"Come here." he asks me with a hoarse voice and my body moves on its own, closer towards him. 

With big eyes I watch him scoop up some of the liquid with his pointer finger, then said finger comes closer to my face. 

Every bone in my body wants me to move backwards but my curiosity and my arousal get the better of me and are stronger than my insecurity and Renji paints his pre-cum over my slightly opened lips, like he would put lipstick on them (with shaky fingers but I bet it wouldn't look too bad). 

My lips shake, apart from that I don't move an inch, even forget to breathe. Renji looks at me curiously, waiting for a reaction on my part. 

I breathe out hastily und run my tongue carefully over my smeared lips because it already starts to dry on them. 

I make a face (I never had the idea to try my own cum before) and even though it has a taste (and smell) that I have to get used to first it is nothing that would make me puke or that I would count as taboo. 

Renjis finger scoops up more of his liquid (that appeared between this moment and the one when Renji put it onto his finger first) and before I can do more than blink twice he holds his finger close to my lips. This time he doesn't use his sperm as a lipstick, he just waits. 

'I can't believe I'm doing that right now.' I can hear a voice somewhere in my mind but I open my mouth slightly and push my tongue out, lick up what's sticking onto his finger and close my lips around it afterwards to suck the rest off of it too. 

I can hear a muffled growl coming from Renji and look at him, while he pulls his finger free and restarts the game, pulls up some of the colorless liquid - now sprinkled with tads of white - and feeds it to me. 

My hands are pressed against my crotch right now, where my erection calls for attention painfully. 

"Shit." I can hear Renji laugh quietly. "That's so sick. And so hot." My ears are heating up, but I can't prove him wrong (or right, not with his finger in my mouth). 

Again he swipes a finger across his glans. "Put out your tongue." he orders me with a rough voice and I follow said order without thinking twice. I can more feel then see how he cleans his digit on my tongue. A moan escapes my lips. 

Renjis right hand has now started to pull at his erection with harsh flicks of his hand, his head sinks back towards his neck, his eyes closed, his mouth opened a tad, never ceasing to let loose little gasps and soft moans. 

The time for games seems to be over and Renji way too close to orgasm since too long. 

My breath becomes heavier and before I can think it over I spit into my hand, push Renjis aside (easier said than done since he's gripping his erection like a drowning man is clutching at a lifebuoy) and close mine around the base of his cock and do that what I like myself, the movements of my hand made easier by his pre-cum and my spit. I let my hand move up with quite some pressure and down again more softly, take my other hand and use it to build a straight roof over his glans and then a little cave. 

My thumb finds the little spot behind the tip immediately - despite the unusual position - and I rub it continuously. Renji groans loudly and his hips jerk towards me roughly. 

A bit more gentle I let my thumb continue its work for a little longer, rub little circles into the stimulating point before I move my hand higher, use thumb and middle finger to squeeze his glans softly and watch the slit on its top widen. I move my pointer finger across said widened slit and hear Renji howl between clenched teeth. 

I feel tears prickle in my own eyes but I can't take off my gaze from the chaos lying on my bed, one arm pressed against his forehead and using the other hand to stimulate his nipples. 

"Since you're so into it to dirty up my bed - go on." I rumble with a darker voice than usual, maybe a bit unpolished, not as purposeful like Renji can do it with his own words but it seems to be enough. 

He bares his teeth and I can see veins jutting out on his neck. He rams his feet into my bed and thrusts deeper into my hand. 

I separate the hand from him that I used to stimulate his glans, my other one becomes faster and my breath is about as quick as Renjis. 

I use my free hand to close it around Renjis testicles carefully before I start to massage them. 

He throws back his head and growls dangerously, a sound coming from deep within his throat, nearly tears my bed sheets where he is clawing at it with his own fingers and I feel the testicles in my hand contract, his erection shakes and then he comes in three, four powerful spurts onto his stomach, so hard that it splatters up to his chest. 

Surprised and breathing heavily I look into his sweaty face with the closed eyes, let my gaze wander deeper, across his sprinkled chest that moves up and down due to his fast pants and then deeper to his penis which I'm still holding lightly in my hand, moving my fingers softly and bringing him through the orgasm. 

It's only when I see in Renjis face that my touch turns from arousing to painful (clearly recognizable by the way he grunts between his clenched teeth and how he pinches his eyes closed and knits his brows together) that I let go of his dick. (That's when I watch how it nestles against his leg, growing soft). 

Renji moves an arm across his forehead again and watches the ceiling above him without really looking at it. I swallow and move a finger across his chest (that makes him flinch) before I follow a long trail of cum. I put my finger up again to look at it thoughtfully. 'All or nothing.' I think and take the finger into my mouth before I can decide differently. 

For a moment I feel my throat contracting around my finger and I have to close my eyes abruptly as tears form in their corner - in my overzealousness I pushed it in too deep - but the taste reminds me of the pre-cum from earlier that Renji fed me - it tastes a lot like Renji as I now realize. 

Talking about Renji - he's starring at me with his mouth wide open. 

And me? I start to make a show of sucking at my own finger (I have to admit it's not even halfway as arousing as before when Renji did that. He seems to like it though). 

I bend down towards him and start, first gingerly, than with more enthusiasm, to lick away the cum on his chest and then on his stomach (there's not much worse than dry cum). 

Renji sighs softly from time to time when my tongue glides over a sensitive spot and he looks at me intently while I make my way towards his private parts. 

My nose gets close to his pubic hair and I grab his penis, move back the foreskin carefully and lick clean his glans - spurred on by Renjis moans and his newly awoken urge to talk ("You're doing so good." and "You look so hot like that." and "I wish I could go for another round straight away." (I forget sometimes that he is just as old as Rukia.)). 

Then Renji is well cleaned up and I'm thinking if I should provoke him some more when he slides a hand into my hair, wraps the other one around my neck and pulls me upwards. 

I land on his body but he's still not letting go of my head, instead he pulls me down and presses his lips against mine. "Hey-" I start ("that's weird, don't do that now!") but Renji won't listen to my muffled complaints, he just kisses me deep and long and after a short while I stop to fight against it and let my thoughts go, close my eyes and try to return his kiss, untrained as I am. 

He lets go of me again, presses two, three, four fast kisses against my lips and starts to laugh quietly. "And I was wondering for two days why you're not watching any porn. I'm not surprised." He shakes his head. "I guess you've been a porn star in an earlier life of yours. Hmm... what would happen if I would type in your name on one of those websites?"

"Don't you dare!" I shout at him but Renji just ends up shaking in laughter. 

He crooks a finger, telling me to come closer and when I do so he whispers into my ear: "By the way, I can feel how hard you are again. Your penis just made itself comfortable next to mine." 

He giggles and I become as red as a tomato. 

"That right now? That was the best orgasm I had in a long time - I guess it's time for you to have the best orgasm in your _life_." he tells me matter-of-factly, as if he would tell me which bus to take. 

I swallow when Renji pushes me away from him and crawls up my bed (which gifts me with a very nice view of his ass). He shakes my pillow that we used to soften the wall in our backs and puts in onto its place. 

"Lie down right there." he orders me to do and again I get rid off all of the saliva in my mouth while I crawl up and lie down onto my back where he told me to, my arms pressed against the sides of my body and stiff as a wooden board. 

I bet he recognizes it but he doesn't say anything about it, just looks me up and down a few times - his gaze lingers over my covered erection again and again. With a quick look I realize that it shows quite obviously underneath the fabric of my short pants. All of a sudden he is above me, pushes my T-Shirt up towards my armpits, runs his hands down my naked torso and grabs both pants and underwear before pulling them off of me in one go. 

It all happens so fast, I don't even have the time to gasp in surprise or to be ashamed about lying naked in front of him. 

I can hear him moan quietly while he pushes my legs aside and kneels in-between them. I can feel my heartbeat in my throat and I bury my teeth into my bottom lip to hold back the whine that dares to float out of me. 

First I'm watching intently because I want to know what Renji is doing down there but my eyes close on their own when he bends forward and closes his lips around one of my nipples while he takes the other one between two fingers and twirls it both care- and skillfully. 

My plan - more or less - was to stay still out of fear to be in his way - now I wrap my arms around his back. Lewd sounds reach my ears as he starts to suck on my nipple, one arm pushed around my waist to keep me right there where I am. 

"Haah!" A loud moan escapes me as he first presses his tongue against my nipple and then starts to nibble on it gently. I ram my feet against my bed while my groin moves upwards on its own, looking for some friction but finding nothing as Renji pulls me down again. 

"Fuck." I growl with a shaky voice while Renji changes nipples, begins to twirl the one slick with saliva while coating the other one with said liquid. 

Another shaky "Renji." flees my lips as he buries his teeth in the skin of my chest for a moment before he lets go of my torso and closes in over my face where he covers my lips with his, where he bites into my bottom lip and where he uses his tongue to smooth over it afterwards. Im barely able to return the kiss because he's rubbing my earlobes at the same time. In theory I do know that they can be used for sexual stimulation - but I had no idea exactly _how_ sensual mine are. 

For a moment he lets go of my lips but stays there just the same as he breathes a quiet "Open your mouth." against them. I do as he says. "Just a bit, not that much." 

I can feel his lips on mine again, then his tongue moves across the inside of my bottom lip and then across my teeth. 

I gasp but Renjis mouth swallows the sound. I force myself to open my eyes just as the tip of Renjis tongue moves against mine. His own eyes are closed but just as if he feels my eyes on him (well, as I know him he probably _does_ ) he opens his own and I loose myself in the dark, nearly black orbs. 

Our gazes unwavering he presses his tongue against mine again, this time more urgent. 

I finally understand and press back, still looking deep into his eyes. All of a sudden my eyelids drop again as he returns to play with my earlobes while placing a knee in-between my legs so that I'm finally able to rub my aching groin against something. 

It's just now that I feel the need for air and while I'm trying to break away from him he already breaks the kiss and his lips wander towards my left ear. One hand is clawing at my hair to keep my endlessly moving head in one place as his tongue traces the rim of my ear, bites into my earlobe all of a sudden (I bet you can see his dental impressions on it), then the tip of his tongue glides into my auricle. 

Again he twirls my nipple, but not at all as gentle as before and I gasp and try to get away from him. "Stop it that hurts!" I shout at him with a pathetic voice that I can't really recognize as mine while I feel my erection twitch. "I know." he whispers into my ear. "And you're totally getting off on that." 

I bite my tongue to stop a whine from escaping. "Bastard." I mutter and shudder when Renji begins to giggle next to my ear. "You're welcome." he answers before bringing the hand up to my mouth that has just ill-treated my nipples. He presses both pointer and middle finger against my lips. 

"Make 'em wet." he breathes into my ear and I want to curse him for talking dirty like that. 

Still, I open my mouth obediently and let his fingers inside, feel them press against my tongue in an awkward way and try to push them away a bit before I do my very best to cover them in as much saliva as I can produce. 

I can feel my spit running out of my mouth and down towards my chin when Renji pulls his fingers back. He's half lying on me, half on the bed, one arm propping him up above my head. He kisses me again before letting go of me completely. His eyes never waver away from my face as he wraps his fingers around my dick and moves them up from bottom to top all the way. 

A broken moan escapes my lips and my eyelids flutter. Renji seems to realize now that two fingers covered in spit are not really enough for good friction (I _bet_ he knew it. He just wanted to see me suck his fingers, damn idiot). Unceremoniously he spits into his hand as well, rubs his fingers against each other quickly and grabs my erection again. I can feel it twitch in his hand. 

He's now lying next to me, using his free hand to lay his head into it while watching me intently. 

His touches are so different from my own: His grip is a bit too tight, his movements a bit too fast, but the reason alone that it's not my own hand touching me arouses me even more. 

My head is thrown back, my eyes closed and my mouth slack and with just about every hasty breath I'm loosing little "Hngh."s or "Haah!"s and my hands are clawing at the bed cover around me as if my life depends on it. 

The bed next to me dips but it's only when I can feel his lips on my exposed glans that I realize that he moved at all. 

" _Renji_!" I moan desperately and even though my eyes are no longer closed I don't have a clue about where up and down is. I bite my hand when his tongue moves across the little slit on the tip of my penis. 

That makes him stop his ministrations and raise his head to pry my hand from my mouth with gentle violence. "Don't do that." he tells me with a calm, but oh so dark voice. "I want to hear you."

I keep his gaze for a few moments before nodding my head slowly. "Okay." I answer with a hoarse voice before I swallow and lick my reddened lips. 

He's still holding my hand, moving his thumb over the dental impressions I left there, then he lies it down next to my body carefully before grinning at me boldly, being back to the cocky Renji I know. 

"Just watch me - if you're capable to do that." Thats when he wraps his lips around my dick again, still looking up at me with a grin. And I am watching - for now at least. I watch my dick disappear in his mouth, inch after inch, until his nose touches my pubic hair and I feel my glans press against something that's quite possibly his throat. 

"Fucking hell." I start to babble without really recognizing it, my head thrown back against my pillow again. "T-That feels so good. Don't stop Renji, please, please don't stop."

He's holding onto my hips, stopping me from moving against him. 

I can't see his eyes on me but I can feel him grin around my cock. 

My body is so relaxed right now that my head moves from side to side. That's when he starts to move up and down my dick with quite some pressure, pressing his tongue against the little slit on my glans whenever he reaches it. 

He is good, damn good. One hand plays with my balls, rolls them around in his fingers gently und rubs his thumb in the hollow between penis and testicles while his mouth takes me in again, deeper and deeper. 

My hand finds a way into his hair and since he's just holding me with one hand I manage to thrust into him once. Renji doesn't start to cough violently like I feared a moment later, he just takes me in deeper yet and even though I can see tears prickle in the corner of his eyes for a moment he doesn't complain, just presses me back against my bed and continues as if nothing has happened at all. 

"Ngh!" I can hear myself through clenched teeth and I can feel how my balls draw together, still being awesomely touched by Renji and how they want to draw closer to my body. 

Helpless I try to thrust into his mouth again while I'm grimacing, my eyes pressed into two tight slits. 

"Renji! I think... I think I'm gonna cum." I try to warn him and nearly suffocate on my own saliva. "Hey-" I start again and look down at him, but he just looks up at me with an amused glimmer in his eyes and I can feel his hand letting go of my balls and instead move to the base of my dick, where he wraps thumb and pointer finger around it - and squeezes. 

A choked off scream tears from me as he begins to suck on my glans and then runs his teeth over it, carefully but incredibly intense at the same time. 

I throw back my head and then I'm cuming - cuming - not cuming at all, my orgasm blocked from Renjis torturous fingers. 

Frustrated I try to sit up to grab Renjis hand but he just pushes me back into my covers without any effort. "Please." I gasp and start thrusting into his direction again (possible because Renji let go of my hip to push me backwards). 

"Don't move." I hear him mutter before he lets go of my cock. "Trust me, I can do this all day long."

I want to scream at him, leave my body and get into that of my souls just to hit him (before I remember - again - that I 'm unable to do that anymore) but in the end I don't do anything at all and just force myself to stay motionless. 

"Calm down, that's it." he keeps talking to me, moves his free hand lazily up and down my penis, not enough to actually stimulate me but enough for me to want to buck my hips. I can feel them twitching. 

"I bet you want to cum?" he asks me and I glare at him. "You've three guesses." I answer him through clenched teeth but I guess I did something wrong, because he lets go of me completely and closes in on my face again. 

When he puts his hands on my cheeks my brain seems to remember what I did wrong and indeed, Renji asks me: " _Yes_ or _No_ , Ichigo?" his face so close to mine that I can see the arousal in his eyes. My mouth opens but there's nothing coming out of it. I can feel my cock, nestled against his stomach, throb with each of my heartbeats. 

I nod and feel drips of sweat run down my temple. Slowly he mirrors the movement of my head before he bends down further. "That's all? You want to convince me like _this_?" "Yes." I croak quietly. The corners of his mouth twitch. 

"Well, then you owe me a promise." "What kind of?" I answer him, exhausted. "Promise me that we'll do that again."

I blink, surprised and quite a bit speechless. Then I swallow. "Okay." I whisper. "I promise." I barely even heard my own voice but Renji smiles now. (A _smile_ , not a grin. I can't remember if I've ever seen him smile before.) 

My eyes close when he offers me a soft kiss and then everything happens really fast. 

In another heartbeat he's down between my legs again, his lips around my glans, one hand rubbing the end of my erection and the other close behind my balls. 

I can't even tell what exactly he's doing with me just then but all of a sudden it feels like I'm far away, my head underwater, my hands clawing at my bed sheets, my legs wrapped around his head and then I finally (finally, _finally_ ) cum, feel myself explode inside of Renjis mouth and he swallows, _swallows_ , it all, sucks on the tip, runs his fingers from bottom to top of my already fading erection with pressure, like he wants to extract the rest of my seed. 

Then it's over and I'm lying on my bed, all four limbs sprawled on both sides of me, far away from this world and incredibly alive while starring at the ceiling. It feels like my body is on fire and I need a moment or two to realize that the rasping sound in my ear is my own breath. 

For a moment I think that I can feel Renjis finger move across my entrance but in all of that emotion and exhaustion I'm sure that I just imagined that. 

Somewhere deep down in me I feel Renji lying down next to me, pressing his front against my side, supporting his head in his hand and watching me. 

His fingers run over my face and it's only when he pushes away some tears from my cheeks that I realize that I've been crying them. I pull away my face, my cheeks flushed shamefully. Now that the arousal is gone the thoughts are coming back. 

Renji rubs his nose against my cheek (I can't tell why he's doing that) before he hides his face in the crook of my neck and takes a few deep breaths. 

I swallow hard. It feels weird. I move my head back into his direction anyways and bury my nose in his red, now tousled, hair. 

We stay like that for a bunch of minutes and I can feel myself become sleepy. 

Just when my thoughts start to wander off Renji gets up all of a sudden and wakes me up again. 

I blink up at him in surprise but he just gets the still damp towel hanging over the backrest of my chair and comes back. 

"Don't startle." he tells me in a soft voice and starts to run the towel across my body. 

It feels good to get rid of the sweat and the last signs of our time together. Well, the little rest that Renji hasn't gotten rid of yet. 

Nearly fully awake again I sit up with a grunt and lean against the wall behind me, one leg pulled against my body to give the illusion of modesty while I watch Renji turn the towel around and clean himself as well. 

"You seem to know more about my body than I do myself." I start slowly. "Well, I see you fight all the time." he answers and lifts his head to grin at me. "And trust me - fighting and having sex ain't that different." "What are you talking about?" I ask him and Renji giggles and tosses the towel back from where he got it. "Easy enough. You can tell by the style of fighting what the person is into when in bed. Lets take a look at you for example: Wounds - or pain, better said - get you going even more and the bigger the challenge the more passionate you are about it."

My cheeks turn red, especially because he's right about it. The corners of my mouth twitch. 'And he jumps head first into battles and shows more strength and stamina then most other people I know.' 

I rub my neck to distract me (him, us) from my red face. (At the same time I grab my pants and pull them across my crotch while pulling down the T-Shirt I'm still wearing.) "And now?" I ask, hiding my insecurity behind my usual scowl. 

"Now? Now I'm getting my stuff and go back to Uraharas before your family comes back." I sigh while Renji starts to get into his clothes that are lying around on both my bed and the floor before it. "That's not what I meant."

"It isn't?" he asks while closing the button on his pants. "So what did you mean then?"

I extend my arms. "This. Everything. The whole afternoon. I mean, you just-"

With one big step Renji is next to me and presses a finger to my open mouth. I close it, surprised by this. 

Renji is uncommonly serious when he answers: "If you still remember: You promised me a second time. We talk after that." He grabs his laptop, still lying next to the bed and puts it into the shoulder bag ("And maybe I'll know myself what's going on then." I can hear him murmur). 

That's when Renji is in a sudden hurry. "See ya." he says his goodbyes, holding up two fingers to his temples in a greeting before he pulls away the curtain, opens the window and jumps down into the garden like the Shinigami he is. 

"Hold on, damn it!" I shout after him, running towards the window, but all I can see is Renjis backside and then - two houses and a few moments later - nothing at all. 

I lean my forehead against the cool glass with a groan. "Asshole." I whisper without any anger in my voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and I would like to inform the dearest reader that - since the world of pornography is huge - any similiarity towards actually existing videos and / or people is pure coincidence. Just saying... :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I kinda forgot to mention that this story has once been a oneshot. Well, I considered it too long for one and split it up and that's why this chapter is so short.  
> Also if you find grammar-, spelling- or any other mistakes feel free to tell me since I'm my own Beta-reader.  
> Enjoy reading!

After that it was all a haze of me hurrying. I jumped underneath the shower - again - opened the window of my room wide (if they feel like it, all of my Shinigami friends can get in if it makes them happy (and they finally decide to show up after all this months), it’s just not supposed to smell like sex when my family returns).

I just finished cleaning my tousled bed sheets as I can hear a car stopping in front of our main door. Not too long afterwards I can hear my Dads voice and that of Yuzu.

Relieved I take a deep breath and let myself fall back onto my bed. "We’re back." I can hear from downstairs and I answer with "Welcome home." before I get out my school stuff out of my school bag and cover my desk in books and my pencil case at last.

I take a pen and let my gaze wander across one of the mathematic-tasks, the pen just inches away from the paper but my head is cleaned off all thoughts.

I snort, parts angry, parts confused but even five minutes later (Karin and Yuzu got into their own room in the meantime) I’m unable to write down the right solution.

Instead I’m thinking about the events from earlier today.

Frustrated I let the pen fall onto my desk, get up and lie down on my bed, my arms crossed behind my head and close my eyes.

That only makes it worse though because now my oh so very lively fantasy remembers Renji kneeling above me, his smell (a bit sweat and metal and _Renji_ ) and so I tear my eyes open quickly before Little Ichigo can react to my memories.

"Damn it." I murmur und rub my temples before I get up and lock myself into the bathroom. Then I put my head under the stream of cold water. It helps. A bit.

The next week moves by without me hearing anything from Renji. No message. No visit. Sometimes I ask myself if he is back in the Soul Society already, watching his Live-porn-shows.

Which means that I am just the more surprised when my cell phone vibrates in the last school lesson on this Friday afternoon.

My scowl deepens a bit more while I’m thinking about who could have tried to contact me and when the school finally ends I’m one of the first to leave the classroom.

I pull out my cell phone and open it. A text message. From an unknown number.

_"Yo Ichigo sup?! Been biz this week, Hollows and Soul-Society-stuff. Tomorrow Rukia’s taking over, wanna meet? -Renji."_

I blink at my mobile phone. That message could’ve been from Keigo, but _Renji_? I had no idea that he’s capable of using _nowadays slang_ \- somehow it fits him.

I’m still standing close to the school when just about everyone else has already passed me. My fingers are inches away from the buttons but I don’t know what to write.

My body and me have nearly forgotten about last Sunday. Just like a dream or a fantasy instead of reality.

I swallow again and again.

What the hell am I supposed to answer?

"Idiot." I whisper to myself. I'm talking to _Renji_. Not a stranger or a girl but a guy that I call one of my best friends.

Angry at myself I type in: _"Sure, any plans?"_ I give it another look, ground my teeth against each other and delete it again before making up a text less enthusiastic then the earlier one. _"Kay. When and where?"_

I’m still not happy about my message - now it’s way too cold and impersonal - but before I can think twice and delete it as well my thumb hits the _Send_ -button.

With an even deeper scowl then before I’m heading home. My cell phone vibrates again in the pocket of my pants and I flinch but then I just bite my tongue and keep walking.

It’s only after I put my school bag into my room and washed my hands that I get my cell phone out again.

_"Urahara and company are gone. Around Midday?"_ I swallow. I guess I know how the day will end. Or begin.

But isn’t that what I want as well? Why else should I’ve agreed to meet him? There’s also my promise and I’m nobody who breaks one. Like, ever.

_"Fine by me."_ my fingers type in and I stare at the words for a while before sending them.

"Food is done!" I hear Yuzu calling and put my cell phone onto my desk before I get up and down into our dining room.

I’m especially quiet this evening. Well, my twin sisters are talking for all three of us so that’s okay.

With the excuse of being tired I get back to my room soon after we’re done. My gaze stays locked at the blinking symbol on my cell phone but I swallow deeply and pull out my homework instead.

I open my history book and look through a few pages, then the blinking in the corner of my eye starts to annoy me so deeply that I would’ve loved to throw the phone against the wall, edgy as I am right now.

With a sigh I lean back, unfold it and feel my cheeks redden as I finally read the text.

_"Still remember your promise?"_ "As if I could forget about it." I murmur and swallow hard. _"Yes."_ I answer and his own answer doesn’t even take two minutes - I know, I didn’t even put away my cell phone. I’m a bit disappointed by it’s shortness. _"Good."_ he writes and I lift an eyebrow.

Somebody seems to be speechless I think but just then the device in my hand vibrates again _"Because I didn’t."_ and again _"And I’m thinking about last week right now."_ and again _"And just guess what I’m going to do to you tomorrow."_

Well, I don’t get as far as guessing, because my cell phone nearly falls out of my shaking hands and I nearly dislocate some of my joints while catching it.

I also just forgot all about my schoolwork. My fingers drift across the buttons but while I’m still thinking about what to answe, Renji already did. _"I’m jerking off right now. You?"_ I swallow, embarrassed. Well, at least it tears me out of the trance I was in. _"I don’t."_ I answer harshly and Renji sends back an emoji that’s supposed to be a laughing face. I guess. _"You should try."_ he keeps writing in a speed that makes me question if he actually _does_ jerk off right now.

_"That’s wishful thinking."_ I can feel myself become bolder, faced with Renjis mockery.

_"Sure. You gonna send some pics?" "Of course not!" "Ha ha. Well, worth a try. Till tomorrow."_

The sudden end of our _conversation_ gets me confused. I wouldn’t be surprised if he would actually go to jerk off now.

I shake my head quickly. I don’t want to think about it. Instead I put myself back behind my schoolbook, trying to get some names and dates into my head.

My gaze wanders off to my phone from time to time but it stays silent. It’s still silent after I grab a book an hour later and sit down on my bed to read, just to pass some time so that I can go to sleep and start the next day.

I can’t really concentrate and the book is back on my desk soon enough while I cross my arms behind my head and stare at the ceiling.

Again I grab my cell phone to check it for new messages just to let it sink back with a sigh.

Nothing.

If Renji would know how I’m acting right now I’d never see the end of it. Well deserved. I really act weird.

It’s getting dark already and I’m chewing on my bottom lip without even realizing it. The way Renji wrote his messages it really looks like he wants to have sex with me tomorrow.

How do guys do that? Into the… ass? I guess that’s the only way possible. I swallow. Maybe it wasn’t only my imagination that pictured his finger at my ass.

I have to swallow again while my gaze wavers from one dot on the ceiling to the other.

I shouldn’t come unprepared.

I can hear my heart thumb in my throat and my lips are pressed together tightly as to not make any sounds. (Who should hear me? asks the voice of reason in my head while both the panic and my shame answer: For example your _father_ or your _little sisters_!)

Without a sound I sneak towards the door of my room and lock it. For a moment I lean my head against the cool wood and get back into my bed.

I pull my T-Shirt above my head. It ends up across the chair. My pants follow, then my socks.

Quickly I close the curtains. Even though it’s dark both inside and out I’m afraid that someone could watch me.

It’s already dark and only the faded light of a lantern outside lightens up the room a bit.

Last but not least my underwear ends up on my pile of clothes. Again I catch me biting the bottom of my lip. What now?

I’m sitting there straight like I have a stick in my ass, my legs spread a little bit, my heels rammed into the bed.

The term _lube_ appears in my brain. Well, I don’t have any. Spit has to do the job. I lean back against the headboard of my bed and start to coat my pointer finger with as much saliva as possible.

Without Renji being here it doesn’t keep me occupied for long.

With my free hand I move my dick aside und try to catch a glance at my ass but I can’t see anything. Not because it’s too dark but because I can’t twist my body like that.

Nervous I run my finger across my entrance and realize that the spit has already dried.

Quickly I gather more saliva in my mouth and cover my finger with it again. This time I act quicker, press my finger against my entrance and gasp all of a sudden when my finger slips into the place the sun can’t reach by two inches.

I stop moving altogether.

It doesn’t hurt but it feels weird. Strange somehow and a bit like I have to go to the toilet (and it’s not even half a finger). I breathe heavily through my nose (my teeth are still buried in my bottom lip) and move my finger a bit, try to get it in deeper only to realize that my spit has dried - again.

Annoyed about it I pull my finger back carefully and find out that pulling out is even weirder and more uncomfortable then keeping it inside.

I move my finger towards my mouth again but I stop in the middle of my movement thanks to the smell that drifts into my nose. I wrinkle it. Tomorrow I have to take a long and thorough shower. _Very_ thorough.

I refuse to take it into my mouth again, instead I gather saliva in my mouth and spit it onto my finger.

A third time I take the finger down to my ass and push the finger in. This time all the way.

The feeling of weird and uncomfortable stays and I don’t dare move my finger a lot. Or put another one inside.

I stay like that for a minute before I pull out my finger again with a grunt.

There’s a pack of Kleenex on my desk and I take them and clean my finger vigorously.

My cheeks are burning while I crawl back into my underwear, pull the blanket up under my chin and stare at the ceiling.

I guess you could describe my condition as _nervous_ and I stay awake for a long time while my ass feels as if my finger is still inside.

It hasn’t even aroused me, quite the contrary.

And all of a sudden I’m not looking forward to meet Renji anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

I’m wide awake long before my alarm clock rings and can’t sleep anymore even though my night was rather short.

I dreamed some weird stuff. It was one of those dreams that you know are total bullshit as soon as you’re awake but which are making a lot of sense as long as you’re still asleep.

Not from my mother. I haven’t dreamed about her in quite a while.

No, this time it was about Renji. And a plane, flighing right into the bridge we were walking across. (I never said that the dream made any sense.)

I get up, a bit confused and get into the shower before making good use of last nights intention and wash myself - and especially my private parts - more neatly then ever before.

"Ichigo are you in? What’s taking you so long?" A knock sounds at the bathroom door, followed by Yuzus voice. "Yeah, just a moment!" I answer and hurry up a bit.

Yuzus getting better and better since mom died. The food tastes as awesome as even - I guess. I can’t taste that much right now. As if my taste buds died.

"Let me guess, nobody has planned anything for today?" Dad asks with his _Lets do something together today-_ voice. "I’m meeting with a friend." I explain without taking my eyes from the food. I’m afraid that my ears are burning red. "Playing football." Karin says and Yuzu just scratches her neck, embarrassed.

We just told him off and his mood is still too good.

He turns towards Yuzu and starts to talk with her. (Good for me because that means that I can get back to keeping quiet.)

When everyone has finished up with their food I put the dishes into the kitchen and go back up to my room. It’s not even half past nine but I don’t know what to do anymore.

My schoolbooks lie on my desk, still unopened, last nights book right next to it and I just stare at the pile without finding the motivation to give it a closer look.

I clean up my clothes from yesterday, move the books upwards a bit and my schoolback deeper underneath the table, then my room is clean again.

I’m walking a cirle through my room and then another one before I realize what I’m doing. I step into new clothes, fresh jeans and T-Shirt, get my wallet, cell phone and keys, throw my jacket over my arm and move towards the main door.

"I’m off." I call into the house. From somewhere inside I get a "Have fun, don’t come back too late." as an answer and then I’m outside.

And now? It’s possible that Renji’s still sleeping. Apart from that it’s more then two hours until Midday.

First I’m wandering around without a goal, then I get out my cell phone and scroll through yesterdays messages.

That’s when I make up my mind. If I’m going to loose (the little rest) of mir virginity today I’ll do my best to come prepared.

My steps take me to the next konbini (not the one across the street but the one half a mile away, because I won’t buy the stuff I need at a place where everyone knows me and my family), pick up a few cans of soda which Renji might like, grab a big pack of chips and walk over to the hygiene products where my gaze moves down all the way to the lowest shelf.

Close together I can see packages of condoms and for a moment I’m looking at the many sizes and varieties flabbergasted. I don’t even know my own size, how should I guess Renjis?

I’m actually really just guessing when I grab three different sizes of the 700Yen kind - can’t do anything too wrong with that.

Apart from the fact that I have to get to the cashier with all of that stuff and she’s staring after me since I walked into the shop. (You just can’t overlook me with my orange hair.) That’s the reason why I walked another mile to the next shop in the first place.

With a straight face (but probably red cheeks nevertheless) I get to the cash register and put my sellection onto the table (the condoms hidden underneath the chips and soda). I don’t even bat an eyelash when she looks at me with interest.

She is old, probably older than Dad and quite round around the hips and when I’m able to leave the place again (my new aquirements hidden in a shopping bag) I release my breath, relieved. Just then I realize that I held it for the last minute or so.

Okay, that was my first and last time I got there.

Without a look back I slowly walk towards the Urahara shop. Just a few streets away is a park. I’ll just stay there until Midday.

Satisfied with my decision my steps become faster and my tense posture relaxes a bit.

I’m unable to carry out my plans though. The one spoiling them is Renji himself who’s crossing the street just as I walk by Uraharas shop, packed with one - no, _two_ \- shopping bags.

He looks at me, a bit perplexed. "Did I miss something?" he greets me and lifts an arm to take a look at the watch on his wrist. I don’t have to look at my own to know that I’m _way_ too early.

"I…" I start with a shake of my head but Renji just shows a big grin. "Oh whatever. I would’ve just been bored anyways. Get in."

With this words he leads me to the backdoor of the business and I let my gaze run him up and down. It’s quite warm, that explains the beige pants he’s wearing that ends shortly above his knees. It doesn’t explain the white button up shirt that’s a bit to big for him. He’s fishing his keys from his backpocket (my eyes stay a bit longer on his ass) and opens the door.

"Come in." he extends his arm to let me in first before he bows deeply. It looks a bit ridiculous but the thought counts.

"Hmm." I grumble to hide my racing heartbeat and then I do get in after taking off my shoes.

Uraharas house is still very traditional, having sliding doors and tables close to the ground.

Dad doesn’t like that - I guess he’d go crazy here - that’s why our furniture is quite a bit more modern and westerly.

Renji just walks past me to get his bags into the kitchen while I’m standing around, gazing around stupidly. I follow him gingerly.

"What do you got there?" he asks me, nodding towards my own bag while putting his onto the table. "Well, snacks and stuff." I avoid his question (without lying).

Renji pulls some stuff from his bag that makes me smile. "Great minds think alike." I discover before I drag my own bag of chips onto the table before pulling out the soda cans.

"What’s that?" he asks me and leans down towards my cans. "'Hajikete Melon Soda’." he reads and snorts. "That’s supposed to be tasty?" "It sure is." I defend my coice of drink. "And what is it that you got over there?" I take a look at - well, what exactly? Grape juice with sparkling water? I grimace. I can’t stand grapes.

"Anything special you want to do?" Renjis asks me and I’m quite sure that he’s not thinking of or talking about sex - at least not right now. "Nope. You?" "Well, I thought we could watch a movie." he answers with a shrug and gets some more comfort food out of his bags.

"Porn again?" I ask without much enthusiasm. He looks up and locks his eyes on mine for a moment. Is it just me or does he look hurt?

"Well, I thought about a normal movie. With action and a few dead people and explosions and stuff like that."

"Oh." I mumble and feel my cheeks heat up. "Sounds good." I answer with an uncertain smile that Renji returns with upturned eyebrows before he turns around and looks for little bowls to put in chips and co.

I’m biting my bottom lip in the meantime and let my gaze wander over the food. It really looks like Renji thought this over. A movie that I’m interested in and enough snacks to feed my whole family.

It’s a bit like… I chew on my bottom lip harder. A bit like a date. I barely thought it and and my cheeks are burning up again while I pull my lip between my teeth.

"Hey." Renjis voice can be heard all of a sudden and I look up at him when he puts a hand onto my shoulder. "Don’t do that." he tells me with a quiet but serious voice (worried, the clichè part of me that just woke up screams loudly). Then I feel his knuckles at my cheek and he pushes his thumb against the corner of my mouth until I let go of my bottom lip.

He moves his finger across and puts the bloody digit towards his own lips, smears the red liquid across them and licks it up without taking his gaze from me.

Involuntarily I mirror his movement and swallow but Renji has already turned around and empties the chips into a bowl.

As if nothing has happened at all he pulls three still packed movies out of one of the bags and puts them on the table. "You’re allowed to choose." he says and I get closer and grip the backrest of the chair in front of me tightly.

I’ve never heard anything about either of those movies so I lay down my bag onto the table and take the first movie to read the blurb.

"I’ll put that away for you." I can hear Renji say but I register a moment too late that he’s grabbing my bag.

I lift my fingers to try and stop him (the condoms are still inside!) and start with a "Wa-" ('-it!') but Renji already realized that something is still inside and takes a look while my face changes its color to that of Renjis hair.

He reaches inside and pulls out the packages with a wide smirk. "Nice, you thought about the dessert." His grin widens even more. "Did you already choose a movie?" I barely read half the blurp of the movie I’m holding in my hands and even though I don’t know what it is about I just lift it up without saying a word.

"Good. Let’s get to my room, it’s the most comfortable one." He grabs a bowl of chips and one with cookies in many different colors (something that Yuzu would have bought or Keigo. I personally have no idea what to do with those). "Do you know where to?" "Hmm-mmh." I shake my head, still speechless and red-faced. "Follow me then."

With this words he takes the lead and walks by a few rooms before he slids open a door and enters.

All the time when I thought about a room where Renji lives in I thought it to be differently. That it would be a bit like Renji, chaotic and unique. The room I’m walking into right now is clean (maybe even cleaner than my own) and doesn’t look much different from the ones I already know from my earlier visits here.

Renji moves a small table into the middle of the room after he put the bowls on top (a low one, just like all of the tables here).

I’m still standing inside the door frame, holding onto the cover of the DVD like my life depends on it while Renji walks over to a wardrobe on the other side of the room and opens it (the chaos _inside_ of said wardrobe reminds me a lot more of Renji) before he pulls out a few pillows.

"There you go, get yourself comfortable while I get the rest."

I nod but Renji has already left the room again and I put the movie onto the table, grab the pillows and pull them to the table. Renji comes back already, holding the cans of soda in his hands and clamped underneath his arms.

Everything lands on the table and he leaves again, a moment that I use to look around some more.

It’s quite empty in here. Maybe that’s why the room looks bigger (though not much bigger than my own room). The wardrobe in the far end corner reminds me of my own, the one that Rukia used as home, next to it stands a low closet for personal things.

In the other far end corner is a rolled up futon.

That’s when Renji comes back in, carrying a giant old tube television.

"Hurry, make some space." he says, nodding towards the table where Renji put down everything without any order so that there is no space at all anymore.

I follow his request quickly and can’t resist to ask him: "And you’re supposed to be a Shinigami?!" "Next time you’ll carry it. That’s probably as old as Urahara himself." "Nah." I answer while I watch Renji putting down the television onto the table with a groan, that’s barely big enough for both television and snacks. "Ten years at the most." I tell him expertly while taking a closer look at the device. "If you say so." Renji grumbles and leaves the room again while I start to unpack the movie.

I barely made it until Renji’s back again, holding up a DVD-player and starting to plug it in.

"Need help?" I ask but all I get is a "Nonsense. Just sit already."

I hear him swear from time to time while I just follow his invitation and put up an innocent face.

It takes a total of six minutes and nine seconds, then Renji has finally made it. I bite down a _"Would’ve been faster if I’d've helped."_ and put in the DVD while Renji sinks down into the pillows next to me with a groan, letting his head fall back.

"Next time we’ll take the miniature-computer." he states firmly and grabs a handful of the chips before pushing them into his mouth soundly while I start the movie.

"Tsk. I could’ve told you too that it would’ve been easier with the laptop. And faster!"

"Yeah, no comments from the peanut gallery." he answers me while the movie starts. I lean back a bit and murmur "Gimme some." while grasping for the chips myself.

Renji opens a can of his grape juice and I one of mine. The chips become less and less and Renji takes his cookies.

I try one before getting back to the chips. With a wary expression on his face Renji opens a Melon Soda and I grap one of his grape juices.

I take a sip and grimace. Next to me I can hear Renji cough. "Lets swap drinks." he suggests after taking a look at my face and I nod quickly. "It’s my pleasure." I agree and the cans change their owner.

We don’t say anything else for the rest of the movie.

The bowls empty and the cans drunk I lean back against the pillow on the wall.

Renji mirrors my movement shortly after and we get through the last fifteen minutes of the movie shoulder by shoulder.

As the credits roll and Renji sits up I can feel a cool wind run across my shoulder and I rub it involuntarily.

"Wasn’t that bad." Renji nods approvingly. "Hmm?" "The movie. I don’t understand why Judy had to leave with this asshole in the end but it’s Boris own fault that Henry killed him off."

"Does the term _Hollywood_ mean anything to you?" I ask Renji in an amused voice and he shakes his head. "You’ll understand as soon as you’ve seen some more of those movies." I promise mysteriously and get up to put away the bowls.

"If you say so." Renji shrugs and I can’t stop a giggle from escaping.

Until I’m back at Renjis room he already moved the table (plus television and DVD-player) into the corner and grabs the cans to bring them away as well. _"What now?"_ I want to say but don’t, instead I put away the DVD and turn of the television.

Renji came back in the meantime, on his tiptoes apparently because it’s only that I realize that he’s back when he wraps his arms around me from behind and pulls my back against his chest.

I swallow and close my eyes when Renji rests his chin on my shoulder. So the time has come now?

We stand like this for a while, his hands locked over my stomach while mine hang down motionless.

I can feel his lips against my neck and for a moment the wet tip of his tongue. He pulls me in closer and I can feel his erection press into my lower back.

With one hand he pulls my T-Shirt to the side to free my shoulder.

His tongue moves over a small scar running across it. "Is that one my fault?" he asks and the movements of his lips tickle my skin.

"Could be." I answer with a husky voice. I had too many fights up to this point to know from sure which wound was cut by whom.

It feels good to feel Renji close to me but at the same time I can’t forget about my unsuccesfull try with spit and finger from last night so I stay tense and when Renji uses his fingertips to draw circles over the fabric above my penis I stiffen up in his arms.

"Are you okay?" Renji asks me with a serious voice all of a sudden, takes his hands off of me and grabs me by the shoulders to turn me around towards him.

I avoid his eyes. It’s embarrassing just to think about it but Renji’s having none of that: He grabs my chin between thumb and second finger and forces me to look at him. "Out with it, what’s going on?" I swallow and start to talk before I can bite my tongue. "Yesterday, after you wrote me… Well, I kinda knew that we would end up doing… Well…" I swallow again before I screw my eyes shut before continuing way too fast (and probably hard to understand as well): "I thought that you might want sex today, like, real one and I’ve never done that before you know?!, so I tried… Well, I put my finger inside down there and it was so weird and it didn’t even feel good and it was so tight and I can’t ever imagine how your… how you should ever fit and damn, I don’t even know. I..."

I swallow and open my eyes again, not looking into his though but at his chin. "I’m scared." I end with a thin voice.

A part of me thought that Renji would make fun of me or laugh but he doesn’t. Instead he lets go of my chin and wraps his arms around me in a comforting manner. (I’m surprised the most that I actually do calm down.) Gingerly I lay my arms around his hips while pressing my face into his chest.

"You have to know that I don’t force you to do anything." he tells me seriously and I snort. "I promised and I-" "And _I_ release you from that promise whenever you want. You shouldn’t have sex if you feel forced to do it." I stay silent, my eyes closed, while Renji swallows hard above me. I can hear his heartbeat in my ear and again his smell rises into my nose.

"I’ve got a lot of experience with sex. With guys too and also as the one getting fucked into the ass. And it really is fucking weird in the beginning and a while later it still is, but it’s also damn good." He sounds amused and his chest vibrates when he giggles soundlessly.

I just nod. I don’t know what to say.

"Should we stop?" he asks me, serious again and takes a step back to take a look into my face (even though I nearly followed with a forward step). "No." I say with a firm voice and it seems as if Renji would be relieved before he hides this expression behind a smile. He pulls down and presses his lips against mine. Gently his tongue moves across my bitten bottom lip. "If you get the urge to bite something - my shoulder is quite good for that." he whispers against my lips and I can’t stop a short laugh.

"I guess I’ll take you by your word." I mumble against his lips, my eyes halfway closed and feel Renjis lips widen in a grin.

He presses a short kiss to the tip of my nose (what the hell was that for now?) and takes a step back, gets to his futon and opens it with a few easy movements.

"There you go, a bed worth a princess." he grins and my cheeks heat up again. "Oh shut up." I answer him but Renji is already back and lifts me up briddal style.

A choked off scream leaves me and I claw at him while he carries me to his futon with a laugh and lies me down.

I get onto my lower arms in a hurry while Renji kneels above me.

"Come here." he whispers, puts an arm around my shoulders and bends forward to kiss me again.

He starts to open his button up with his free hand and gets rid of if circuitously, never taking his lips off of mine.

"Sit up." he mumbles against my lips and helps me do exactly that.

Renji pulls my T-Shirt over my head and presses me back to the futon with his naked upper body.

His skin feels hot against mine and even though I’m definitely not a weakling and my muscles are very visibly underneath my skin Renji is… well, _more_. A bit more muscular, a wider built.

Goose bumps spread across my skin as Renjis fingers follow the line of my abs and I pull back my head when his lips wander across my throat.

His touch arouses me but more than it it calms me down a bit. Renji reaches down and opens the button and the zipper of my pants and I lift up my hips a bit to help him pull it down.

A few moments later I’m naked (plus socks, but who cares about socks?) and Renji moves deeper, past my half hard dick and rests his chin on my thigh while staring at my cock.

He lets the side of his pointer finger run along it and I shiver and get up onto my lower arms to watch what Renji is doing. He rubs the tip of his finger against the little slit on my glans and I growl deeply. My eyes want to close but I force them back open.

He paints small circles onto my glans, looks up into my face with a sly grin and wraps a hand around my erection, pulls the foreskin back a bit and runs his thumb against the little spot behind the tip.

"Fuck." I press out between clenched teeth and I sink back onto the futon with shaking knees. My body feels electric and however often I gasp for air I’m unable to get enough of it into my lungs.

Renji presses a kiss against my uncovered tip before he lets go of it again and spreads my legs gently. My cheeks heat up as soon as I realize what he’s looking at right now.

I can feel his breath ghost over my inner thighs, then he reaches out with his hand and runs a finger across the wrinkled skin of my entrance. My breath stops for a moment while he widens my legs even more. "What kind of lube did you use?" he asks me with a hoarse voice and I swallow and lift my head up a bit to look down at him. "I dont’t have any. Used spit."

A grin runs across Renjis face and he presses a kiss to my inner thigh. "Then I’m not surprised that it didn’t work." he explains and reaches for a tube in the pocket of his pants that looks a bit like hand cream. (When did he put that there? Or is he always walking around with lube in his pants?)

With a clicking sound he opens the tube, grabs for my cock and straightens it so that it points towards the heavens. He presses the tube lightly and a transparent viscous liquid drops onto my glans.

I flinch - that stuff is a bit too cool for my liking - but Renji just closes the tube again and puts it aside, runs his palm against my smeared glans to scoop up as much of the stuff as possible and starts to jerk me off.

A cut off moan leaves my lips when Renji presses a kiss into the hollow between leg and body and leans closer to run his tongue across my testicle like he’s a cat or a dog.

"Donstop." I murmer as Renji pulls back his head. "Don’t worry, it’ll just get better from now on." he answers me with a quiet voice and I close my eyes again.

His hand on my dick just moves up and down lazily now while his other hand is busy trying to open the tube with just one hand. I swallow, take it out of his hands with determination and open it for him. "Put some onto my fingers." I follow his request and a moment later I can feel said fingers close to my entrance. He doesn’t try to put them in though, instead he just massages the lube against it. I stare down at him, the bottle of lube still in my hand while being propped up on one shaky elbow.

"A bit more." He stretches his fingers towards me again and I press some more gel onto them. "Good, now lie back down." I follow his order gingerly but first nothing happens apart from Renji still massaging my entrance. All of a sudden I can feel some pressure in my ass and then something moving inside of it.

A sound escapes me, something between a whine, moan and pant and I admit that my legs would’ve given in underneath me if I would’ve been standing because they’re feeling like jelly right now.

"You okay?" he asks me and I just nod without saying a word. "You’re way too tense. Relax." he tells me and grabs my balls which makes me flinch.

At the same time I can feel the finger inside of me move deeper and my spread legs begin to shake.

"Could you open up the lube again?" he asks me with both amused and serious voice. I just nod and fiddle at the lid before my shaky fingers finally open it. (It’s not helping at all that Renji licks across my inner thighs and nibbles at the sensitive skin down there.)

"Okay, now give it to me." I pass the tube to him and feel him pull away his finger until only the tip is inside of me. He presses quite a portion of lube onto the spot where his finger connects with my body.

He moves the lube onto his finger with his others and pushes it into me, pulls it back and thrusts it into me again, faster this time.

It still feels weird but Renji is right. It’s also damn good.

My Shinigami-friend has bent forward in the meantime and licks my testicles again (it’s a bit weird but he seems to be into it) while he doesn’t stop the movements of his finger. At the opposite, all of sudden said finger seems to grow and as I look down I realize that it’s not his _finger_ but his _fingers_.

That’s already twice as much as I was able to do yesterday.

The thrusts of his digits slow down and I realize that I try to move my hips against him.

"I take it you want more?" I can hear him ask and I nod my head wildly while I can feel a drop of sweat run down my temple.

He giggles quietly and puts his free hand onto the spot between entrance and testicles before pressing against it lightly.

I just want to ask him what he is doing there when he crooks his fingers against something, pressing his other hand harder against my skin and I moan deeply. Some cum dribbles from my glans.

"W-What are you doing?" I ask with a breaking voice but Renji isn’t answering but does it again. And again. And another time.

More and more cum gathers on my stomach and when Renji stops whatever he has been doing my dick is still as hard as before.

With halflidded eyes I watch him gathering some of my sperm and licking it from his finger.

Apropos finger: He pulls said digits out of me and I’m surprised to find that I wouln’t mind to have them back inside. Wouldn’t mind at all.

Renji pulls off his pants with hasty movements right now before he bends forward, uses his hand to clean my dick from the lube he put onto it earlier and takes my glans into his mouth.

My head sinks back with a breathy moan and I close my eyes, relish in the way Renjis skilled tongue moves across my glans before taking me in deeper while pressing his tongue against the backside of my cock.

Again and again I can hear him moan or feel his throat vibrate around me and even though I can’t tell why it turns him on that much I’m glad that he obviously likes to suck me off.

At the same time the wish arises that he would take the last step, that he has sex with me. Real sex.

Renji lets go of me again and I open my heavy eyelids and look at him.

The grin he gifts me with looks a bit tense as he grabs for his pants to pull a pack of the condoms I bought earlier out of one of the pockets. I swallow. Looks like it gets serious now.

But I don’t feel weird about it anymore. Or afraid. The opposite actually, anticipation runs through my body.

He pulls a condom out of the pack, rips it open and - well, that’s when I don’t get anything anymore.

He places the condom at the tip of my erection and pulls it over skillfully.

"Is it too tight?" he asks me and I can just shake my head, confused as I am. "What-" I start but Renji pushes a finger against my lips before getting out the lube again and pressing some onto his fingers before spreading it across my erection while I’m just laying there, watching him speechlessly.

I mean, I can see where this is going - but why?

"Okay, now don’t move." I would have liked to tell him that I'm not moving an inch since quite a while now but I swallow those words while he crawls over me on his knees.

"Wait a-" I start again and hold up my hand but Renji has already grabbed my erection and presses it against his ass.

I’m unable to breath as I feel me breach him, first only my glans, then a few inches more.

Renjis face looks tense as he moves upwards just to sink back again a moment later, each time a bit deeper.

My hands move towards his hips in an automatic motion and I pull him down onto me in one swift motion untill he sits on my pelvis.

A dull scream leaves his mouth and for a moment I’m afraid that I hurt him. It’s only when I look into his face that I can see his relaxed expression.

"Whoa, easy there tiger." he says in a hoarse voice but his actions belie his words since he starts to move his pelvis in a circling motion.

I’m still breathless. And speechless.

I want to move against him, thrust into him but Renji keeps my hips locked down with his knees.

I claw my nails into his hips and that’s when he finally moves, gets onto his knees again until only my glans is inside of him before he moves down again. He supports himself with a hand on my chest and his movements become both faster and more fierce, my gaze is locked onto his body, his face with the closed eyes and the open lips that are moaning again and again, only spuring me on even more.

His body is glistening from sweat and his erection bobs with each of his movements. I let go of his hip with one hand heavy-handed (I’m quite sure that you can still see the crescents of my nails at his hips until tomorrow) and wrap my hand around his dick.

"Don’t!" he moans through clenched teeth and pats my hand away. At the same time I can feel his ass clamp down on my own cock and I echo his moan.

Still holding my hand he presses it against my chest. His grip is tight and won’t loosen up even as he starts to move his hips again.

Apparently he found another weakness of my body and I can’t make myself stop moaning whenever he clamps down on my erection which he does again and again and again.

I try to thrust into him again - he holds me down again.

He has let go of my hand though and now supports himself on my thighs. As he moves his hips up this time he seems to be looking for something. All of a sudden a breathless moan escapes his throat and for a moment I think that I only imagined it but as he moves down again he does it again while he keeps sitting on me motionless, my dick so deep inside of him I can feel my testicles touch his ass.

The sounds he makes and the way he clenches his muscles around me again and again involuntarily do strange things to my body. Renji seems to be far, far away and I can feel myself approaching my orgasm. I surprise both me and Renji as I jolt upwards (Renji lands back first in the covers of his futon), grab Renji by the hips and thrust into him deeply.

Our moans fill the room while my movements become irregular and rushed - a moment later I cum into the condom and my head sinks onto Renjis chest that’s moving up and down just as fast as my own. A strong arm wraps around my head and presses me against him while I can feel him press a kiss against my hair.

For a moment we stay like that. Then it’s Renjis voice ripping me out of my trance. "Come on, out with you now." he orders and as I pull back slowly and cold air runs across the condom and my softening cock I already miss the heat of Renjis body.

He’s sitting up already (his own cock still fully erect) and pulls down my condom before tieing a knot into it and putting it aside.

For a moment we sit across from each other then a knowing expression moves across Renjis face and he puts a hand onto my chest before pressing me backwards gently.

I let myself be guided back and a moment later I can feel the soft fabric of his bed sheets against my back again.

Untold words hang in the air but I hear them as loudly as if Renji would have vocalized them: 'Are you ready?'

I nod slowly and watch Renji pull out a new condom from another package and put it on. With a few quick strokes he covers his erection with lube. A lot of lube.

My breath quickens as I can feel his fingers against my entrance again. He presses them into me for a moment, moves them apart like a scissors and massages the point inside of me that had me (and Renji) going before.

My breaths become even more strained and I already feel my cock stir again - then Renji pulls back his fingers.

I lift my head and watch him spread my legs a bit further, then I watch him climb between them, holding his dick.

Pressure builds in my ass and I can feel him pressing inside of me. It doesn’t hurt - Lube be praised - but it doesn’t feel too good either and I feel my body tense up again.

"Shhh, calm down." Renji talks to be, moves his hand across my chest and over my hip before taking my dick into his hand again and letting his thumb run over my glans. "Relax." "I’m trying." I squeeze through clenched teeth and I really do try while Renji’s still inside of me partly, not moving an inch.

He bends forward to kiss me, wraps his free arm around my shoulders and shows me to do the same.

A low moan rumbles out of my throat as his hips circle and he glides deeper inside of me with each movement.

All of a sudden he stops, breaks our kiss and whispers with a strained voice: "I’m in." He sounds both proud and surprised at the same time.

I just nod, my eyes closed. "Are you okay?" he asks me (I guess I just imagine the worry in his voice) and after a short pause I nod again.

He runs his thumb across my bottom lip gently before pressing a short kiss onto it. Then he moves forward with a grin on his face and pats his shoulder. "There you go." I need another moment to remember, then I look at him in disbelief. "Well come on." he smiles and this time I follow his invitation. Carefully I press my teeth into the skin of his shoulder. I can hear him moan softly, then he pulls back his penis a bit and thrusts forward again. My bite becomes immovable while a muffled groan leaves my throat.

Above me I can hear Renji laugh, but his breath is heavy and he just about lies on top of me as if he doesn’t have the strength to hold himself up.

The movements of his hips become faster and with each thrust the uncomfortable feeling in my ass fades more and more and I finally let go of his shoulder again.

Renjis bends down again, this time towards my ear and begins to talk, interrupted by his own grunts and moans and gasps.

"Damn you feel so good. You’re so tight." I answer with a moan and feel cum emerge from my cock. (And again I’m surprised about the face that Renji talking dirty arouses me.) "Shit, I guess I’m going to cum. Not yet! You first… You first."

And with this words he wraps his arms around my knees and pushes them against my chest.

"Haah!" I moan because his next thrust takes him deeper, the next after that feels like he tries to ram his penis into my stomach and the third one hits the point that aroused me before already.

My head hits the bed sheets underneath me and I scream, then Renji presses a kiss against my throat and starts to nibble on my skin without slowing down (or weakening the power of) his thrusts. In a surprising moment of clarity I remember his torture before and clamp down around his dick as soon as he is deep inside of me again.

A sound that you can’t call human anymore flees his throat. "D-Dont." he stammers. "I’ll be cuming otherwise… Stop it." he howls but I don’t listen to him, I just wrap my arms around his neck firmly and whisper into his own ear: "Cum already."

Even though our bodies are pressed together so tightly that it’s a hard job I force my hand between us and wrap it around my dick, the other one still holding onto Renjis neck.

I move against him - this time he doesn’t stop me from doing so - and then his thrusts become unsteady, his moans become louder and maybe a tad desperate and with the words "I’m cuming! I’m cuming, fuck, I… I-" he does cum. Condom or not, I can _feel_ how it spreads inside of me and I shudder, rub across my glans and a moment later I’m cuming myself for a second time - maybe a bit less uproarious than Renji but not at all less intense.

Exhausted, my breath still too fast I lie motionless for a moment (at least Renji did let go of my legs), Renji on top of me, my face hidden in the hollow of his neck while he’s still deep inside of me, though he threatens to slip out of me already.

His chest trembles and I run my hands across his back instinctively before I grab a handfull of his long hair and pull him up towards me so that I can kiss him.

Renji hasn’t opened his eyes yet and a moment later I open my own, since Renji seems rather unresponsive right now.

I hesitate. First I think the drop running down his cheek is sweat but when another one follows I suppose that those are actually tears. I’m petrified for a moment. I’ve never seen him cry before.

What should I do now? Act as if nothing has happend to save us both the embarrassment? I push that thought away, deepen my kiss for a moment and wrap my arms around him tighter before pressing his forehead against my shoulder, holding him, quite a bit worried now while I wait for Renji to calm down again. Now that I got him so close to me I feel even better how his chest shakes but I don’t say a word and just hold him close to me.

A few minutes later Renji seems to have overcome his outburst of emotion. I can see him run his hands across his wet cheeks surreptitiously while he moves further away. (His cock slides out of me now and even though it definitely doesn’t fit the situation I can feel a shudder run through my body.)

"Forgive me." he murmurs. "It’s nothing." I answer, just as quiet as he did. Then I don’t know what to say anymore. Should I ask him if he’s okay or something?

"I’ll just go-" he says and starts to get up but before I can think if it’s a good idea or not I grab his arm and pull him back down so that he lies next to me on his side.

I wrap my arms around him and my face finds its way into the crook of his neck again. After a moment of hesitation I can feel Renjis arms wrap around me as well while he hides his face inside of my hair, breathing in and out deeply. From time to time something wet drips onto my face but I just keep my eyes closed and enjoy being close to him just like he seems to enjoy being next to me (despite the tears).

Our breath slows, apperantly calmed down by each others and Renjis tears run dry as well.

"Everything alright again?" I ask him quietly and he nods. I don’t even get to the sentence 'Do you want to talk about it?' since Renji starts to talk on his own now.

"I’m sorry. I guess… it was just a bit too much." He pauses and I stay quiet just the same. "I’ve never been on top before." he admits quietly. "Really?" I ask just as softly and try to hide my disbelief. Renji has said so much, acted so cool all the time - it would’ve never occured to me that- I swallow while Renji shakes his head.

"I’ve ever only been the bottom and I… when I prepared you I was scared stiff and that’s when I decided to have- to let you take me." His voice grew more and more quiet with every word. I barely even understood what he said in the end.

"Who?" I ask him and even though he does know what I’m talking about (I can tell, he stiffens up) he stays silent for now.

I just want to speak up, tell him that he doesn’t have to answer me if he doesn’t want to when he says his name, a name that I could’ve guessed but that surprises me nevertheless. "Byakuya."

His embrace becomes tighter.

"But he doesn’t love me and neither do I. It’s just... relieving stress or something like that. Sometimes he calls me in after a mission or after a long day of work and then... then I have to take off my clothes and he has sex with me... But he’s never been interested into me. Bet he was just looking for a hole to put his thing into and... if I would’ve told him off he would’ve just taken someone else. Most of those times I have been on my knees, staring at a wall - he never wanted to see me in the eyes and... and when I didn’t come in time, means before him, I... well, he just sent me off again."

I swallow and feel bad. I was worried because I was so stupid and incapable to prepare myself - and Renji? Did _he_ ever prepare him?

His chest heaves as he laughs shortly. "But with you... It’s so different. It’s so awesome. You… respond to me and I don’t have the feeling that I give and give and don’t get anything in return. It’s..." His voice breaks.

"I’ve no idea what’s going on with me. I know you for such a long time but the thought to have sex with you never even ocured to me. And the thing with the porn last week... that was supposed to be a joke because I thought it to be funny how you get red and hum and haw and stuff like that. I never planed to got this far, to touch you or anything. But since last time... Every time I think about it I just want more and _more_ and _MORE_ and… You get me more aroused than Byakuya ever could and trust me, it’s super fucking weird to be into your best friend like _that_ but what should I do about it?!"

He takes a deep breath. Then, after prep-talking himself like that his voice becomes quiet again.

"Earlier you told me what you’re afraid of. Wanna know what I’m afraid of?" He hesitates. "I don’t want to lose you as my best friend and at the same time... at the same time I want to have sex with you again and-" His voice breaks and he murmurs a "Oh whatever."

I lift my head and press my lips against his. Our position is weird, my head bent backwards way too far and our noses are in the way but it still feels good. I watch Renji behind nearly closed eyelids but his are fully closed and the previous tense expression on his face softens.

"Not 'whatever'." I whisper. "It’s weird. And totally unimportant." he tries to avoid me, his eyes still closed. "But I want to hear it. I don’t care about weird." Gingerly he opens his eyes again. Then he says: "I... would like to take you out for dinner. Or to a movie or something."

I start to smile involuntarily. "It would be my pleassure." I answer even though I have to giggle. That’s when he starts to laugh as well.

One of his fingers runs across the side of my face and I take his hand into mine and press it against my cheek.

"It wasn’t _that_ weird." "Yeah? So why did you laugh?" "Because you were talking around it like that." "I didn’t!" "You sure did."

Again we start to laugh and he presses his forehead against mine. "Thanks." he whispers and though I don’t know what he is thanking me for (for the sex, for not reacting in a negative way when he cried or simply because I am still here and didn’t laugh at his fears) I smile. "Don’t mention it."

All of a sudden he jumps. "Urahara’s coming back soon!" he remembers and I sit up in a hurry. "What do you mean _soon_?" I ask him but he just pulls off the condom in a haste and ties a knot into it.

"Very soon."

I look myself up and down. Cum on my stomach. Dried sweat on my body. "Wait, I’m back in a second." Renji explains while his gaze wanders across me as well. He has already pulled up his short pants again and leaves the room with quick steps.

I sit up further and start to think what needs to be done before Uraharas return when Renji comes back already, carrying a wet cloth and a towel. He kneels next to me and lifts the cloth - then he bends forward all of a sudden and starts to clean my cum off of my skin with his tongue.

I sigh quietly and flinch when he reaches a ticklish point. Then I start to wrap one of his red strands around my finger before moving my fingers to massage his neck.

"You’re really into that, aren’t you?" I ask him with a husky voice and when Renji gazes up at me my dick nearly grows hard again. "Well, you taste good." he answers while he sits up, licks the rest from his lips and starts to clean me with the cloth he brought.

"Hurry, put some clothes on." he starts and he doesn’t have to tell me twice because I already grabbed for my things and put them on while Renji rolls up his futon again (I can see stains of cum on the sheets) and puts it back into the corner. He gets out a new shirt from his closet and pulls it over his head (I guess he considers the many buttons on his button up a waste of time right now).

"The condoms!" we both remember at the same time and dash at them. Renji is faster, grabs the used ones and rushes out of the room while I grab the open packages and hurry back to the kitchen before putting them back into the shopping bag I came with.

Then I take a moment to take a deep breath. We made it.

When Renji walks by the kitchen I follow him back into his room - and sniff. Renji and I look at each other for a moment before opening the windows without saying a word.

"Did we forget anything else?" I ask and Renji looks around. "I don’t think so." he answers and I let loose a relieved breath.

Walking feels a bit weird but I don’t say anything. I guess that’s normal.

I swallow when Renji puts a step towards me and wraps his arms around me before pulling me against him.

I close my eyes for a moment. Everything right now screams a _"I don’t want you to leave."_ and I realize that I don’t want to either.

"When can we meet again? I mean, if you would like to." I smile into his chest. "When do you have time?" "Tomorrow?" My smile widens. "Sounds good." "Come on, I’ll get you to the door." He lets go of me gingerly and takes my hand into his. I lock our fingers and let him bring me to the door, not saying a word.

He stops at the front door, bends down and kisses me. "Can’t wait for tomorrow." I murmur against his lips after a while. "Me neither." he whispers back and I grab the door with a heavy heart. "Oh, your bag!" he remembers and I have to grin. "Keep it and hide its contents. I take it we’ll need them again soon enough." I wink at him.

He nods with a smirk.

"As you wish mylord."

I hear a door open at the side of the shop. "Hurry." Renji whispers with a giggle and I squeeze through the gap in the door.

A hand grabs my shirt and jerks me back. For a moment I can feel his lips on mine, then he pushes me out of the door gently. The door closes and I can hear his quick steps move away.

I get into my shoes and leave the area of Uraharas shop just as quickly, just in case that Urahara or company sees me.

I can’t stop grinning on my way home. At all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, thats's the end of that one it seems. You might've realized that this story is part of a series so as soon as I'll got translated more I'll post it. Thank you for reading!


End file.
